Shinji Huntin' Season continuation
by Grace1323
Summary: Continuation of the series Shinji Huntin' Season by Raiden X. (PERMISSION GRANTED BY AUTHOR) Rei gets a smoking suprise when coming home.
1. Default Chapter

This continuation was inspire by the story of Shinji Huntin' Season by: Raiden X. Yes I have official permission by the author Raiden X in which I must thank to. That is after  
  
putting up missing signs of him around the globe and he had turn himself in.  
  
Raiden X's email address is Raiden_X_@hotmail.com. His email address works but I have received no reply from him. Also I fear he has stopped since according from his update of his website on 05/18/02 he had Chapter 5 of "Adventures of the 600,000,000,000 Purple Knight" 80% done. But it hasn't been posted yet. His fanfics mentions that he updates his website every few week but it's been over a year already. If anyone is able to contact with him, that would be great. I highly suggest you to email him asking him politely the progress of his work. It's unlikely he has quit but again I hope not. You can look for him by the user name Raiden X or you can click on my profile and click on favorite authors. You will find him listed in the favorite author section. If Raiden X doesn't like what I'm doing, I willing to take it off with no questions asked. After all it is his story but at least I am acknowledging his works.   
  
I highly suggest you to read the 5 chapters of Shinji Huntin' Season before reading this story cause it's continuing the story. The story is hilarious and it's sad to see it not finish since it's a great fanfic. Also I'm really anxious for him to keep working cause I have idea that he could write about Shinji. But the wait is too long. Warning there is a lot of lime in his stories. I will in a way tone down the lime stuff to lower the rating but keep the humor. I will be using many elements of the story to make a good continuation to the story Shinji Huntin' Season that would also his side stories. I also will use his style of writing as well such as codes he had set up which will be listed at the next chapter here. And no I don't own Evangelion.  
  
The next paragraph will tell about the previous chapter and pretty sums up all his chapters (just the main idea). If you don't want to know about it don't read it.  
  
To sum up all the chapters together it's about the girl trying to court Shinji being their boyfriend. All attempts they have done have failed. Now in the previous chapter Asuka is having a slumber party. Six girls are at her apartment hiding in his room waiting for Shinji to come in order to surprise him with their "new late night clothes" They are hoping to get Shinji in that way. Now onwards with the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: look at note  
  
Many thanks to Danny who help me by pre-reading this chapter.  
  
[Misato's apartment]  
  
Shinji opened the door.  
  
"I'm home!" Shinji hollered.  
  
There were no answers.   
  
Hum… I wonder, weren't there suppose to be any guests today?  
  
"Wark!" Penpen welcomed the house-broken male from the living room, staring at the TV like a zombie.  
  
"Are the guests here already?"  
  
The penguin nodded in reply, eyes still transfixed upon the screen..  
  
*Sigh!*  
  
"I'll be in my room... call me when you want to eat."  
  
He trudged towards the hallway, tugging his cello.  
  
[Shinji's room]  
  
Aki was peeking behind the small crack of the door.  
  
"He's here!" She whispered to the others. "Hide!"  
  
She and the 5 other girls scram to find a hiding place.  
  
[Out in the hall]  
  
As he approached his door, he couldn't help but shiver, as if something was amiss...  
  
Damn I shouldn't had that 'mocha chino'. I'm feeling a little headache. Must be the effect of having a caffeine boost. Unknowing to him there was a heavy smell of perfume coming out of his room. But since he had allergies, his nose was stuff up and unable to smell anything.  
  
As he came nearer to the door, he was about to push the door open when he heard someone coming into the apartment. He left his cello on the floor in front of his door to greet his roommate.   
  
"Hello Asuka" said Shinji  
  
"Baka you better not ruin my slumber party or you'll get something that you will regret." Said Asuka glaring at him. She was upset that she didn't come in before Shinji did.  
  
"alright alright! Gees you don't have to be so mean…"  
  
"What did you say?!?!"  
  
"Um nothing…" muttered Shinji not wanting to get into a fight with her considering he had a headache.  
  
*Ringg* Ringgg*  
  
"I'll get that" said Shinji  
  
Asuka was dumping all the videotapes in front of the TV figuring out which one to show to her guests.  
  
"Hello? Katsuragi residence Shinji speaking." (course he was living in Misato's apartment therefore it is her home)  
  
"Ikari-kun, I need you to come to my apartment. I need to show you something"  
  
"Why?" Shinji was puzzled. Never in his life has Rei ever called him on the phone especially requesting him of something.  
  
"Can it wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"No it's important. Please come"  
  
*Click*  
  
She hung it! I guess I have to come to see what is up at Ayanami's place. It's not like I have things to do anyways consider after drinking that 'mocha chino'. It's making me awake. I still have money to spend anyways. I wonder what had happened to her? She even said please! That's unusual for her to say… Well I guess I better go unless if I want to get beaten up by Asuka.  
  
"Hey Asuka!" he yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"What!" hollered Asuka frustrate not figuring out which of the 2 video she held she should show first.  
  
"I'm leaving. See you later. Bye."   
  
Shinji left the door as fast as he can straight to Ayanami's apartment.  
  
"Hey where're you going?"   
  
Asuka ran in hoping to pound answers out of the third child. Fortunately the pizza delivery man came to the door.   
  
Yeah! Pizza! thought Asuka forgetting everything about the Baka.  
  
After paying the delivery man, she brought the pizza to the table in front of the TV and looked around.  
  
Hey… where are the other guys… Better check. They are probably waiting for me in my room.. She went for her room when she whiffed a scent.   
  
What's that smell? *sniff* sniff*  
  
Seems to be coming from, Shinji's ROOM?! That pervert he must done something to the girls!  
  
She rushed to Shinji's lovely suite but unfortunately trip on the cello that Shinji conveniently forgotten to leave in his room.  
  
*Blam*  
  
She went straight through the door.  
  
"Surprise!" the six girls leaped out to greet the supposedly Shinji.  
  
Oh no! They all thought. It's Asuka!   
  
But before they could react Asuka got up.What she saw made her come ballistic.   
  
"WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THAT ?!!!" She screamed.  
  
The vision she saw would make any male lose a lot of blood during a nose bleed.  
  
The six girl were dressed in the latest Veronica's secret midnight fashion wear. Each of them were wearing some sort of similar color.  
  
Sakura was in lavender.  
  
Miki was in amethyst.  
  
Ruri was in magenta.  
  
Meimi was in violet.  
  
Kiyomi was in mauve.  
  
Aki was in violaceous.  
  
(Um…I wonder if it could be because of Shinji's Evangelion exterior is colored purple?"  
  
Each girl were emitting a crimson color on their cheeks. Of course they had to cover their ears in order to save their hearing from Asuka's terrifying screams while trying to talk to her."  
  
"Well um," stuttered Sakura, leader of the group.  
  
" You see were showing each other fashion style! You know the latest trend! "   
  
"WELL THEN WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU IN SHINJI'S ROOM!'  
  
"Eh," piped up Kiyomi. She paused.  
  
"WELL?"  
  
"you see we didn't want to go into your room without permission!" Miki making up a fast excuse.  
  
"Oh." Auska faulted. But she was still suspicious and asked one more question.  
  
"Why are you wearing perfume?   
  
"Um were testing which perfume is the best!" voiced Ruri.  
  
"Well ok…" Auska didn't believe any words said by the group but she did have a reputation to uphold such as being a good host, so she accepted the response.  
  
"Come on there's pizza and I brought some video tape as well!" She walked out of Shinji's room with the group coming behind her after wearing some pajamas.  
  
After the group sat down and a bit of silence, Miki bravely asked a question.  
  
"Where is Ikari?"  
  
Everyone held 'there' breath hoping that the answer was in the _________(fill the space with a room in the house)" (an example could be the bathroom.)  
  
"No idea," replied Asuka smiling. "Thank god that here is not her to bother us. He never said where he was going. But that doesn't matter does it? We're going to have fun here."  
  
Curses! That was the thought of every girl here except Asuka.  
  
(Um guess their plan had failed. Hum? =P)  
  
With no choices the girls had to follow Asuka's way out through the night and watch some lame movies. They were hoping to get a shot at Shinji but they failed.  
  
Oh well. Next time Shinji, next time. You shall be mine. That was the thought of each girl.  
  
[Outside on the streets of Tokyo-3]  
  
During all the commotion that Asuka endured, Shinji was walking to Ayanami's apartment. It was a cold night and he was shivering.  
  
Damn I already have a bad allergy. Now I may as well get a cold. Oh well  
  
*Sigh*  
  
At least I would be seeing Ayanami. It would be much better than hearing Asuka scolding me for something especially for being at her party.  
  
Then he arrived to the building of Ayanami's apartment. Onwards he walked up to his way to her door.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Omake 1  
  
Shinji opened the door.  
  
"I'm home!" Shinji hollered.  
  
There were no answers.   
  
Hum I wonder, weren't there suppose to be guests today?  
  
"Wark!" Penpen welcomed the house-broken male from the living room, staring at the TV like a zombie.  
  
"Are the guests here already?"  
  
Suddenly Penpen got up and walk to him. Penpen then spoke as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Wark Wark Wark Wark Wark Wark!"(Careful! Girls in your room! Get out of here fast! Shinji you're doom!) warned the penguin as he flapped his wings.  
  
Of course Shinji wouldn't understand what the bird was saying and thought he wanted some food. So Shinji went to the kitchen and gave him some canned tuna. After that he left for his room.  
  
" Wark!"(Idiot!) said Penpen slapping one of his wing on his own face and waited to hear his roommate embark to his emending doom.  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!" hollered Shinji and there was a sound of a thump on the floor.  
  
"Wark."(I tried to warn him.) He hung his head down in respect of his fallen comrade.  
  
Penpen took refuge in his fridge for the night and drank some beer so he could forget what just happened.  
  
End chapter 6  
  
So what do you think? Should I continue it? I know it's not funny as the other cause I took the lime out. But later chapters should be better. So what does Rei want to show to Shinji? How will the 6 girls set the next trap for him? Who will Shinji be with? Asuka? Rei? Mana? Or one of the girls?  
  
I accept all reviews sign or anonymous. Constructive Reviews please.  
  
PS I don't really know about Mana well enough. Could someone help me telling me about how she lived? Does she live alone or something? There isn't enough information from Raiden X's fanfic to give me an accurate description. I just know she some well known girl besides Asuka and Rei. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 7a

Disclaimer: look at note  
  
Many thanks to Danny who help me by pre-reading this chapter.  
  
[At the door number 402 of Rei's apartment]  
  
Well I'm at the door now. I really wonder what Ayanami wanted to show me. I hope I won't fall on her again like the last time…  
  
He shudders at the thought.   
  
Might as well know. I doubt the door bell works  
  
*Knock* Knock*   
  
The door opened and he saw something that surprised him. Rei was in a mess. She looked much paler than normal but what he didn't know that it was actually flour covering her face.   
  
When Rei tried to open a bag of flour earlier in the evening, she accidentally pulled the string too hard causing the bag to explode. (For the explosion I have no idea how she pulled the impossible.) There was also flour on Rei's hair making as if she dyed her hair with white streaks. But there was also some kind of liquid dripping out of her hair onto her school uniform. Her clothing was stained red mostly with some cooking ingredients.  
  
"What… what happened?"  
  
"I was making a smoothie and during the process the blender exploded."  
  
"Exploded?"   
  
Unknown to Shinji, Rei was raised to obey order and follow instructions.   
  
Flashback  
  
Ah Thought Rei as she checked her cake to see how it is going.  
  
It's baking. Good. Objective: get Shinji to taste my cake since he wasn't at the festival. My cake will be the best, therefore with no competitor, I have an automatic win. Now must serve some kind of drink when Shinji comes here. Must make Shinji's stay pleasant…Hum what drink does the book suggests with the cake? She went and flipped through the cookbook for the perfect drink until something caught her eyes, a picture of a glass with a small umbrella top on it.  
  
Nice picture  
  
She saw next to the picture there were directions on how to make a strawberry banana smoothie and read it.  
  
Put strawberries, banana and half a liter of milk in the blender then press the mix button. Simple enough. thought Rei and she began to work.  
  
But of course she didn't do the way most people did such as cutting off the green leaves on the top of the strawberries and peeling the skin of the bananas. Luckily she didn't cram the milk carton in the blender because the instruction didn't mention anything about cartons at all, just milk. So she assumed it was the content inside the box.  
  
After shoving the entire ingredients in, she pressed the mix button. By the time her finger pressed the button, the blender exploded considering that she didn't put the lid on top of the blender.   
  
*BOOM*  
  
That's doesn't make sense, the instruction didn't mention an explosion? puzzled Rei after wiping some chunks of liquefied banana off her eyes and blinked at the mess. Indeed the supposed "smoothie" was splattered everywhere on the wall even on the ceiling. Overall there was one thing Rei lack: COMMON SENSE.   
  
Yep she was good at following orders but never used any of the common sense that normal people used like not putting the lid on top of the blender before pressing the mix button. (Indeed let us guess who the person that poorly raised Rei was?) By the time she wiped her face with her hands and her arms afterward thus putting flour on her "cleaned" face there was the sound of knocking. She looked around and thought.  
  
Priority is to greet Shinji first. Cleaning can wait later. She left to greet Shinji.  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
"Yes exploded," repeated Rei.  
  
"Ah, should you clean yourself up, like uh changing your uniform?" asked Shinji  
  
Hum a request from him. Must make his visit go smoothlythought Rei.  
  
"Of course. Come in," gestured Rei.  
  
Shinji enters and shivers.  
  
"What is wrong?" inquired Rei.  
  
"Ah Ayanami, why is the room so cold?"  
  
"Oh you can go to the kitchen room. It's much warmer there and there is a chair for you to seat. I'll go change into another outfit." She guides him to the kitchen and when he's in the kitchen she starts to undress into a clean uniform.  
  
By the time Shinji arrived in the designated room, he was horrified at the sight he saw with his very own eyes, Rei's kitchen seemed to have been in a war or something. Utensils, apparatus, pots, pans and ingredients were scattered all over the table and floor. The "Blood"( the smoothie that Rei made) was sprayed everywhere including the ceiling. Ingredients such as flour and butter were spilled on the floor.   
  
By the name of Kami.  
  
Normally Shinji was a clean freak. He couldn't stand anything that was dirty. His freakiness could explain why his room is so clean and that Misato's (the slob) overall apartment is clean too. When he saw a dirty room, he has the urge in which his mind kicks in overdrive telling him Room must be spotless. Clean it!  
  
Shinji was about to start by finding some paper towels to clean up the reddish liquid when Rei walked in with a new uniform and a clean face with some extent cleaning her hair. She saw him looking for something and asked: "What are you doing?"  
  
"I was looking for some paper towel"  
  
"Paper towels are located in my bedroom down there." She pointed at the closet.  
  
"Look next to the closet, there are rolls of them."  
  
This is not going to plan at all.  
  
When Shinji went to Rei's room, he almost had a heart attack. Her room was a mess as well but it was not as bad as the kitchen. At one corner there were bloody bandages. Another corner was lot and lots of dirty underwear. Pretty much all the floor was covered with dirt. On top of the dresser, there was a beaker filled with water and some kind of algae was growing inside. By the time he saw Rei's bloody bed, his instinct of neatness went into play.  
  
He started to rummage around the room hoping to find some sort of bag. Rei was in the kitchen wondering why it has taken Shinji so long so she went to seek him out. What she saw was him scouring the closet which had Rei's many dirty uniforms.   
  
"Ah hum!" interrupting Shinji cleaning process. "I like to inquire what you are doing."  
  
"Ah Ayanami, you see I'm ah looking for a bag…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well.. ah your underwear! They need to be clean! Don't you ever clean them?"  
  
"No, I never do. Underwear will always get dirty even if I clean them anyways. It's much more convenient to buy new ones than to wash them. It saves time too."  
  
"Well you would be saving more money if you washing them anyways. So hum where's the bag?"  
  
"It is in the 2nd drawer."  
  
"Thanks," replied Shinji and got the bag. He started to scoop up Rei's panties into the bag. Then he tackled Rei's closet and shoved all her clothes inside the bag. Shinji with the bag full of dirty clothes, went straight to the door out of the apartment.   
  
"Where are you going?" inquired Rei.  
  
"To the laundromat. Where else would you go to get clothes clean?"  
  
"Then I will follow you."  
  
Cannot let Shinji out of sight.  
  
[Streets of Tokyo-3]  
  
It's been a while during the long walk in which neither spoke anything. Shinji broke the silence.   
  
"Ayanami, I haven't seen any garbage cans at your house. Where do you throw your trash especially your dirty panties?  
  
"Out of the window."  
  
"Out of the window?"  
  
"Yes. I throw trash and panties out of the window monthly."  
  
Shinji was baffled. Of course it made sense to Rei. There was a dumpster at the very bottom of the window. But what Rei didn't know was that there was a guy who was a hobo living there. So when Rei threw all her stuff out of the window, the sleepy hobo thought he was in heaven consider it was raining with panties. Actually the hobo told his experience to other hobos. So every end of the month, a bunch of hobos camped around the dumpster as if it was a shrine and prayed for rain to come (mainly girl panties). Not always panties came down. There was trash too and sometimes a bag hits one of the hobos on the head knocking him unconscious. The hobos thought getting hit on the head meant good luck as if a bag of money came down from heaven. (I don't know why but that's the way they thought) But of course sometimes the wind makes some of Rei's panties blown away to other places not designated to the dumpster such as to pollinate the male population of hentai's thoughts…  
  
"We're here now," said Shinji stopping in front of the Brain Wash Cafe and Clean-X-Press Laundromat.  
  
"Let's go in"  
  
Shinji went to one of the coin washing machines with Rei following him. What Shinji never expected to see was one of his classmates.  
  
"Hello Mana! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Shinji.  
  
"Oh, hi Shinji! I'm here to pick up my clothes that I left in the dryer. What about you?" said Mana excited to see him.  
  
This could be my chance to get him for sure!  
  
"Oh me? I'm here to clean Ayanami's clothes."  
  
"Her clothes?"   
  
"Yep" said Shinji as he pointed behind him at Rei.  
  
Reithought Mana  
  
Kirishima thought Rei.  
  
They then went into a staring contest. Mana stared at Rei with her green eyes while Rei stared back with her own crimson eyes. Of course Shinji wouldn't know consider he was shoving all of Rei's clothes inside the machine. By the time he closed the door and went to the slot where you put coins in, he interrupted the girls' staring contest.  
  
"Say Ayanami, do you have any money on you?" asked Shinji.  
  
"No, I have none," replied Rei.  
  
Since Rei didn't have any money, Shinji inserted coins he had earned earlier from his job by playing music. The machine started the wash cycle.  
  
**DING!**  
  
"My clothes are dried now. I should go home soon, it's getting dark. See ya Shinji!" said Mana as she took her clothes' from the dryer.  
  
"Bye." Said Shinji. Of course Rei didn't say any word. She just gave a cold look at Mana as a way to say bye. Same with Mana but at a lesser extent. (She wasn't an expert at glaring, only being cute)  
  
By the time Mana was gone by turning around the corner in which the pilots were watching at her, they stopped.  
  
"Well Rei what do you want to do now?" asked Shinji  
  
"I don't know," replied Rei.  
  
"Did you have dinner already?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then let's go to the café. My treat."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They both went to the café, which was conveniently next to the room with filled with coin operated machine. Shinji paid for some sandwiches, pastries, and drink for himself and Rei.  
  
I never ate these before. Intriguing food. thought Rei. Rei was a vegetarian and never ate any pastries in her life. Tastes very different unlike bread. as she ate one of the croissant.   
  
Very buttery and soft.  
  
The two pilots ate their dinner and never spoke anything during this time. They ate in peace while waiting for their laundry to be done. Washing clothes was not the same as the pre-impact. A person would have to put in a washing machine and wait for it to be done. Then the person would have to put the wet clothes into a dryer and wait for some more for it to be done. In this era, a person would just need to shove all their clothes in one washing/dryer machine and just wait for it to be done. The appliance would first clean the clothes with water. Depending on the type of clothing the person putted in, the appliance would automatically adjust to the correct temperature. After a 20 minutes cycle, water would drain from the container and the process of drying the clothes would start. It took on average 40 minutes for one load. But consider that Rei had an abundance of dirty clothing it took an hour. Meanwhile somebody was watching the pilots….  
  
End of part A  
  
*****************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Gomen! I know that not the full chapter. I have some trouble writing the last 20% of the chapter. It's Rei and Shinji. It's not easy to write about them especially their thoughts. It's been a while I haven't posted anything, so I split this chapter in half for the readers. Later I might combine the 2 chapters together.   
  
P.S. I need some prereaders especially readers who are Shinji/Rei fan to look at the 2nd part of the chapter 7 that I almost done writing but not type up yet.   
  
NO don't think this story is going to be Shinji and Rei because I want readers who can understand Rei's character well. That's why I chose readers that are Shinji/Rei fan because I think I would have the greatest chance of getting someone who knows Rei's character accurately. 


	4. Chapter 7b

Last chapter somebody was watching the pilots….  
  
Disclaimer: look at note.  
  
Revised and posted on 1/24/04   
  
Many thanks to Danny who help me by pre-reading this chapter.  
  
Chapter 7 part b  
  
This somebody was making surveillance on the pilots for a few reasons. First of all it was her mission to collect any useful data on them but her main objective was to befriend Unit 01 Evangelion pilot. Befriending was easily accomplish consider she was to everybody a friendly cute girl especially with her green eyes and brown hair with a killer smile. Nobody was suspicious of her being sly.   
  
As many people say opposite attract. Obviously the Third Child was the only male pilot that was capable to sync with the giant bio-machine of NERV's. She tried to befriend with that child but hearing that the Second Child was living with him, made her think twice. Obviously Asuka had a very high temper and seemed to watch Shinji like a hawk as if he was some kind of pervert. She would have to take it slowly even though her employer wasn't happy about the delay. She couldn't afford to have an injure pilot who could led her to accomplish her mission. If he was hurt badly and was deemed to be out of action status, she won't be able to 'seduce' him in showing the cockpit of that Evangelion. She knew neither the girls were willing to show her their mecha consider they were too loyal to Nerv.  
  
But consider there was a race in which who could snag Shinji the quickest, she might be able achieve her mission without being detected.  
  
This somebody was obviously a girl but do you know which one it is?   
  
Yep you guess it. Mana was the one who was spying on them. After she "supposable" left at the corner, she made a full 360 degrees around the Laundromat building. At the other corner she emerged and hid behind a tree. For some apparent reason she had a pair of small binocular in her pocket. With one hand she held her bag of laundry while her other hand held her binocular. She pretty much stayed there observing until the pilots were about to leave the building. Let see what she is thinking.  
  
What the hell is the blue hair girl making Shinji doing!? Her laundry? That bitch! She just plain lazy just like Auska! I wonder what made Shinji accept to do the laundry? Ah damn! I need food! That pastry looks so good to eat! Curse it! I have to win Shinji. But with Rei as an obstacle I cannot win easily. Wait a minute they're getting up…  
  
It seems that their laundry is done. I see Shinji getting some clothes out of the dryer… Wait a minute… (Adjust her binocular at a higher zoom)   
  
What the hell! He's holding a panty! Rei's panty! And there's a bunch of them…  
  
Arrrggghhhhhh!!!  
  
Mana scurried home cursing her vengeance on the girl's cheap move.   
  
That zombie let him to look at all her panties in exchange that he would wash them?! That's it! Two can play that game! I'll show him I have better looking panty than Rei does. At least there were no hints that they like each other. Soon Shinji soon.  
  
[In front of the Laundromat]  
  
Shinji and Rei left the Laundromat without a hitch. By the time they got to the apartment, Rei smelled something and stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Ayanami?" asked Shinji.  
  
"I smell something burning…"deducted Rei taking a sniff of air.  
  
"Really?" asked Shinji. He couldn't smell anything because his nose was clogged up. "Did you leave something on? Were you baking?"  
  
Baking something? The cake! I forgot about the cake!  
  
She ran to open the door but there was something she didn't expect to happen.  
  
BOUUUSSSSHHH  
  
Her apartment was on fire! Smoke came out when the door opened. When she open the door, oxygen made the fire to become bigger. A small explosion occurred which caused Rei to be thrown backwards to Shinji  
  
"Rei!" yelled Shinji. He luckily caught her even though he had a bag of Landry.   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I am physically fine. Fire was unexpected. Was caught by surprise"  
  
"Uh isn't there some kind of system to take the fire out?"  
  
"No there are none."  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you have a sprinkling system?"  
  
"Well there was not need considering this building was not up to date with the building codes of today. It would costly to implement a system such as that 'and' also fire detectors."  
  
"At least we should call the firefighters"  
  
"If you wish. There are no other occupants in the building."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I don't. This is an abandon building so by deducing no one else lives here. Sure some rats and other creatures live here but it's none of my concern."  
  
"Uh I think we should go now. Fire is coming near us!"  
  
"Agree."  
  
They both bolted out of the building by using the stairs.  
  
"Say I see the smoke up there."  
  
"Well of course the door is still opened. Obviously you will see smoke from the fire."  
  
**sound of sirens**  
  
"Well I guess somebody call the fire station."  
  
"Indeed, so now you don't need to call them."  
  
"Say where will you go since your apartment is on fire?"  
  
"I do not know. I will have to call the commander Ikari."  
  
[At Gendo's bedroom (I guess)]  
  
In that room, Gendo commander of NERV was sleeping peacefully until the phone rang.  
  
"Arrggg! Who dares to wake me up in the middle of my peaceful night?!" exclaimed the commander to nobody in particular. Seeing the phone kept ringing, he glared at it before picking up the phone.  
  
"This better be important!" he yelled. He expected to be something trivial but instead got something that made him regret of making such a racket.  
  
"Commander," said Rei calmly.  
  
  
  
"Ah uh Rei!" stuttered Gendo. Then he became as serious as usual to prove his commanding powers.   
  
"Why are calling at this time?"  
  
"Because my living head quarter has been burned down. I will need a place to live for the moment."   
  
Gendo was pretty much dumbfounded. But since Rei was his favorite pilot, he didn't ask much and gave 'her' an order to go to the Geofront.  
  
"On more thing commander. I have pilot of Unit One here as well."  
  
"What?!" Another thing Gendo didn't expect was that his son was with Rei as well."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
Rei glanced at the commander's son for a moment. She knew well that he could go back to Major Misato's home, but she was not willing to let him go yet after all it was the only chance she had now to ever talk to him alone without anybody to bother them. She got an idea and spoke to her superior.  
  
"Irrelevant Pilot Ikari is here. He cannot go back because the risk is too high at night time and chances are that he could be kidnapped consider his rank at NERV. He needs a place to sleep for the night."  
  
"Ah uh alright. You order is take Pilot Ikari with you to the Geofront as well."  
  
"Thank you commander." She hangs up the phone.  
  
Wow. Gendo thought. I guess she's following my habits of logic a little too much. Better get ready to meet them down at the Geofront. Now where are my slippers…  
  
*Back to the pilots**   
  
"So where are you staying now Ayanami?"  
  
"I will be residing at the Geofront. It goes the same with you."  
  
"What, what do you mean?" stuttered the boy.  
  
"Well you see the commander ordered you to escort me to the Geofront. Also he wants you to say over night consider the high crime there is at night. That is if you can Shinji," lied Rei. (Hey admitted it! She can be a good liar since her face is almost always the same!")  
  
Well if dad wants me to come, I guess it would be ok. It's not like everyday I get a chance to talk to my dad or so. I don't really want to go home consider that Asuka still has that slumber party of hers. She'll screech about me ruining her party again. Heck why not? It would be good to know more about her anyways...  
  
"Sure why not. I'll be glad to escort you," said Shinji after a quick deep thought.  
  
So the two pilots ran to their destination without a hitch. Meanwhile, Gendo was waiting for them.   
  
[At the Geofront]  
  
Gees where could they be? I can't just wait for them. I need my sleep! I have two bags here which contain Rei's and Shinji's sleepwear. I don't even know why I even have them. I could understand about Rei since I'm her guardian. But Shinji? I guess it must be when I was expecting him to stay in the Geofront anyways. The clothes bought for him were never sent to him anyways.  
  
Gendo looked around again and to his hope he saw the pilots.  
  
"Ah ha! You have arrived!"  
  
"Salutation commander!" (Yes even Shinji has to say that even if the commander is his dad. It would be lack of respect.)  
  
"Here are your clothes which you will need for the night and the next few days. Also here are your keys to your apartment." He passes a key to each pilot.   
  
"Hum thanks. Say dad where am I staying?"  
  
"Well Shinji would be still living at the 6-24 District F of the Geofront in which you were originally assigned. But consider that more and more people are moving into this secluded place; well your place has been taken. So Rei and you will be living at 1-3 District A. It's near the place where Fuuyutsuki and I are residing. Not only that it's near the staircase in which in case of an Angel attack, you both can get up to your Eva quickly. Come."  
  
[ At 1-3 District A of the Geofront]   
  
"Here is the place. One more thing, since I didn't know you would be coming here, there is no food. You would need to come in my place 1-1 in order to have breakfast. Here is the key to my room."   
  
Shinji receives the key in which he thanks his dad. But wonder one thing.  
  
"Say why doesn't Ayanami have a place of her own?"  
  
"Simple, it is to cut security risks in half. Your eva is next to her eva which should be convenient. Have a good night sleep."   
  
As Gendo was leaving, Shinji stood there watching him walk away.  
  
That is until Rei tapped his shoulder.   
  
"We should go in for the night. We need rest for tomorrow activities."  
  
Shinji without replying opened the door so that Rei could go in first.  
  
Shinji marveled at the room they were given. There was a small hallway with a closet off to the right side, and a bathroom to the right. At the end of the hallway appeared to be a sitting room with a balcony. To its left was a closed door that would have to wait until later, as Shinji guessed that the door to its right was the bedroom. Slowly, both him and Rei walked down the hallway to enter it.   
  
Only to stop dead in their tracks.  
  
Shinji had thought that there would be two single beds. He did not expect one large bed with satin covers and a mirror over it.   
  
"Ikari-kun, which side of the bed do you prefer?"  
  
Shinji start to stutter without knowing what to say but noticing he was carrying two bags that were heavy, he said: "Why don't you take a shower first? I need to put all these clothes my father gave me with your underclothes as well in the drawers. We can worry about that later."  
  
"Reasonable." She takes her sleepwear and gives the bag to him Rei takes a shower while Shinji stufs the drawers and closets with 'their' clothes. After her shower, she alternates with Shinji but instead of her worrying about the clothes, she takes one side of the bed. She looks at herself in the mirror while waiting for her other member of the team to be done showering. When Shinji came with his pajamas, he looked at Rei who stares at him. With a little blush, he goes to the other side of the bed and stares at the mirror. Both of them have a sort of tingling feeling consider they never had to sleep with anyone especially the opposite gender. This goes on for a while until Rei realizes that neither of them are going to sleep. Knowing they need their daily sleep, she starts up a small conversation which startled a bit for Shinji.  
  
"Say Ikari-kun remembers what I said earlier about not cleaning the apartment?"  
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"Well do you know now why I never bother to do so? It would be a waste for me to do such cleaning. The mess I had done is now history. You see that building would be knocked down anyways. But thanks to the fire, I got now a clean place to stay!"  
  
The male pilot didn't say much consider the effect of his caffeine boosted mocha started to dwindle causing him to utter a few words before going to slumber.   
  
"That's nice. Night Rei"  
  
It's been already twice he called me by my name. thought Rei watching the sleeping figure. Am I being concerned about him just more because he's the commander son? For a few days I have been having conflicting emotion especially since the declaration of the hunting season. I attempted to bake a cake for this Food festival in which I would not bother to participate. But after realizing the he wouldn't be there, I went to search for him. The music of his is making me go into a trance. After his performance, I even smiled at him! I feel a little bit warmer whenever I think about him. Do I care about him? Logically I must be considering I did promise to protect him. But it must be more than that. I can't figure it out. There is no logic in emotion. Does he care about me? Yes obviously but why? Time will reveal his motives. For now sleep is a priority.   
  
Before she could go to sleep, she paused and did something she would almost never say in her life.  
  
"Night…Shinji. "   
  
[Meaning while at Misato's apartment]  
  
"Hic hic" said one of the girls.   
  
Gees thought Asuka.  
  
Shouldn't have given beer to them. Wonder why they wanted it?  
  
What she didn't know was that the girls were downing themselves with sorrow consider their failure in capturing their prey. But then something unexpected happened in which Asuka forgot.  
  
"Asuka, Shinji! I'm home!" Misato yelled from the living room.  
  
Crap I'm dead  
  
Misato walks in and accidentally trips on one of the can. She goes to examine the can and realizes it was one of her favorite beer canister. She looks around the room seeing that all her cans of beer are scattered everywhere. Then she sees Asuka attempting to cover up the drunken girls by shoving them under the sofa, the rug, or simply under the blanket.   
  
Misato realizes that something has gone horribly wrong and the first thought that hits in her head was this:   
  
"NO!!!! ANYTHING BUT MY YEBISU BEER!!!!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 7b  
  
OMAKES FOR CHAPTER 7A  
  
Omake 1 (inspired by the Matrix series)  
  
*Knock* Knock*   
  
The door opens.  
  
"Hello Ikari-kun," said Ayanami.  
  
"Ayanami? What did you want to show me?" asked Shinji.  
  
"This" and Rei raised her right hand up. Her hand contained Adam the first angel.  
  
"By the name of Kami!" Shinji eyes popped out but not far enough to fall of his eyes sockets. "We need to get you to a hospital!"  
  
"Oh no no no," cooed Rei pushing his eyeballs back into its sockets, and then caressing his face.  
  
"You see Shinji I have confession. I have grown fond of you and I would like to stay with me forever…"  
  
"Ah ah that's nice Ayanami…" faltered Shinji. He started to blush.  
  
"So you accept? Good. You'll never ever have to run away again!"   
  
Rei shoved her right hand into Shinji's stomach. The hand enters the designated target and amazingly no blood spills out.  
  
"Ah what are you doing?! It hurts!" yelped Shinji. He tried to wiggle out of Rei's reach but she was too strong for him.  
  
"Don't run away Shinij," said Rei in a soft voice. "I decided to keep a part of you with me forever. Soon you shall become like me as one"  
  
Rei ordered her hand aka Adam to start Shinji's transformation.  
  
Before Shinji could utter the word no, he was morphed into a Rei.  
  
*ZING!*  
  
"Hello Rei XX (aka Shinji), here let me fix your bow tie, it's crooked. (fixes the bow)  
  
"Thank you Rei II. It's nice to be acquaintance with you."  
  
"Yes indeed it is," Rei II cracked a smile. "Come in. We're having dinner and meet your new well let's say sisters…"  
  
"Why thank you" and enters with Rei II. In the apartment there were other Reis too morphed against their will but have lost their human emotions.   
  
"This is going perfectly." Rei II smirked. "Rei XX is so much better than Shinji. No running away. Soon the world shall be mine for the taking."  
  
Eh eh always wonder how Rei could manage to have so many clones of herself. Makes kinda sense or not.  
  
Omake 2 (Warning heavy lime)  
  
*Knock* Knock*   
  
"Come in!" called Rei.  
  
Shinji complies and enters the apartment. What he saw made his jaw fall to the ground.  
  
There was Rei in an extremely exotic outfit. She was wearing something that looked like a bikini but again it looked like same late night lingerie. But it was between the two, more likely this outfit was used in a strip club. And there was something different with the color she was wearing…  
  
"Rei? Ya cloth -thing!" strutted Shinji as he tried to fix his jaw in the right place.  
  
"Oh you like it?! Squealed Rei.   
  
"ha ha ha, I thought you didn't like the color red…"  
  
"I thought I did. Then she smiles seductively. "But it seems the color red got a bigger reaction from you." Her hands slowly came out of behind of her back. What she held in her right hand was a whip  
  
"Ah… why do you have a whip?" Inquired Shinji  
  
There was Rei started swinging it.  
  
"Ah I must run I must run!" Shinji tries to run but Rei uses her whip via Indiana Jones's style. The whip wraps around him and she pulled. Against the law of physic instead of him going clockwise, he went counter clock wise in which the whip was wrapping around him. By the time he was close to Rei, he was tied up after Rei made a knot.  
  
So Shinji-sama! wanna a quickie?   
  
No No! he was shaking in fear now.  
  
"OH! So you wanna something better heh? Ok…"  
  
So Rei started to do some sexy dance that she saw on one of the video tape called 'Stripping on the highway!'  
  
"ah ah ah!!!" cried Shinji as he struggled to wiggle his way out of the whip. By the time Rei took her top off, Shinji couldn't use his one of special ability called the fainting spell. Rei's bosoms seemed to make Shinji very very happy as if he was entranced in a very deep spell. Soon Rei took her thong off which caused Shinji's mind to explode…  
  
While this all happening, Ritsuko was secretly taping this entire event. She was using Rei and Shinji as a test subject so she could find ways to get revenge on Gendo…  
  
Author's Jibah-jabah  
  
I know it's a pain for waiting for updates. I'm just getting cream with too much school stuff.  
  
Some omakes here may seem to be corny but whatever! By then wait for the next chapter what Mana has in store for our hero Shinji! Will Asuka blame on Shinji as usual for all her troubles? How will Misato cope her new loss found friends? 


	5. future Chapter 8

~The next day...~  
  
There was Shinji who was just trying to take a small nap until a bunch of boys came. Luckily Kensuke and Touji were there to save the sleepy boy.  
  
^Ah man Ah man! The boys are coming!^ said Kensuke panicky.   
  
^Don't worry Shinji won't be beaten up as long I'm here^  
  
"Shinji Ikari!" yelled the leader of the group of boys.   
  
Of course this made Shinji wake up instantly.  
  
"Wut?" he replied groggily.  
  
"We challenge you at a game of paintball. Do you accept or not?"  
  
"Uh…" Before he could say anything, a voice spoke for him."  
  
"Of course he will!"  
  
Shinji was surprised and looked around him. He realized the voice was from Asuka. What he didn't know that she was mad because he didn't give her lunch. But consider she heard the boys' challenge, she decided it was a great idea. She could put out her frustrations on the boys who kept putting mails in her lockers. Also she could prove Shinji that she was much better than him.  
  
Once again Shinji just uttered "Uh…Why the sudden?"  
  
"Baka this is the pride of being an Eva pilot! I will not let you shame me and my job!  
  
I will prove that nobody messes with an Eva pilot! "  
  
"I'll join your game," said Mana cheerfully. She had followed Asuka to see if she could get any relevant information on Shinji. But she didn't know that Rei followed her too.   
  
"So will I," said Rei calmly  
  
Normally she didn't participate any social events but this was pretty queer for the people surrounding her.  
  
"We don't need your help wondergirl. I'll do it perfectly fine even without Shinji's help."  
  
"This is more than a game. Ikari and you are in this battle. I will fight too. This battle endangers the pilots' lives." 


End file.
